Backlash 2000
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Revenge is a confession of pain. Whoever said that has never been wronged or is nuts. The WrestleMania fallout continues in our nation's capital, as all three world championships are on the line with various storylines of interesting circumstances. Before you decide that backlash is wrong, remember this: All it takes for evil to prevail, is for a few good men to do nothing.
1. Count The Viper In

The night after WrestleMania on Monday Night RAW was from the same place as the night before, the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim. The first RAW after WrestleMania is held in high regard by the WWE, along with the Draft and the last Monday night show of the year. It is seen as the official end of WrestleMania Week, as many of the attendees from the pay-per-view are at RAW as well. Plus, big developments occur as well. The show kicked off with new WWE Champion Shawn Michaels, who soaked in the raucous cheers. HBK had beaten John Cena 24 hours ago in an epic match to win his first world championship. Michaels talked about how nine years of hard work finally was brought full-circle last night. He thanked Cena for putting on the best show of the card, and his loyal fans for never losing faith that he would become a champion. "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive started playing as Randy Orton interrupted The Showstopper. "Shawn, congratulations on doing nine years' worth of what took me eleven months to do: Destroy John Cena and win the WWE Championship. Now, in case you forgot, last night at WrestleMania, I beat Triple H. Not only did I end our rivalry, I saved my incredible wrestling career, and became the new #1 contender for that title (WWE Championship). Backlash is in just four weeks time, but don't think I'm not prepared to take back what's mine. Shawn Michaels, a kick to the skull is in order." HBK was about to speak, but he let Cena do that. The West Newbury native reminded Orton that he has a rematch clause that he's cashing in at Backlash. RAW General Manager Jonathan Coachman wasn't fooling around when he cited the possibility of a Triple Threat Match. The Legend Killer went for an RKO on the former champion, but he pushed him off into Sweet Chin Music. Cena then dusted Orton off with an FU. The two babyfaces stared each other down as Michaels raised up his new spinner hardware.

Later that night, Cena was shown being lifted onto a stretcher and being given a neck brace. Replays showed Orton brutally assaulting Cena with a steel chair, mostly working on the spine, and then punting him in the skull. According to Todd Grisham, Cena suffered a concussion and three herniated discs in his neck. It is highly unlikely that The Chain Gang Soldier will compete in the Triple Threat at Backlash. This was used as a way to write Cena off television. Although the concussion was kayfabe, the herniated discs were real. Cena suffered them at WrestleMania against Michaels, after taking a piledriver on the steel steps. However, Cena was going to drop the title anyway, and WWE management found out about his injury hours before RAW. At the show's closing, HBK called out Orton for a fight, angered he would try to take Cena out that way. Like the viper he is, Orton snuck up behind Michaels and hit him with an RKO. The St. Louis native trapped the WWE Champion's arm around the turnbuckle and locked in an armbar. Orton hit another RKO on the floor, and a third on the announce table. RAW ended with The Legend Killer stealing the WWE Championship belt, while Michaels lay motionless on the table. The next week, it was confirmed at the top of the show by Coachman that Cena will not compete in D.C. three weeks from now. In fact, to recover from the surgery he needed to repair the three discs, the Cenation leader will be inactive for four-to-six months. Orton's master plan was working perfectly. He said that nobody knows what he is capable of and he vows to become Michaels' worst nightmare. Later that night, HBK faced Brock Lesnar (with his new mentor Kurt Angle looking on) and "Burn In My Light" started playing. Michaels was distracted long enough for the Minneapolis native to nail the F-5 and get the three-count. After the match, Orton came out and raised up the stolen title. The next week, RAW was taped from London, England (as part of the WrestleMania Revenge Tour, which included stops all across Europe). It was shown at 9:00 pm EST on TNN, but recorded five hours earlier at 4:00 pm EST (it was 9:00 pm in London when taped). Throughout the night, Orton was shown taking the WWE Championship around various spots in the United Kingdom, including the London Eye, Big Ben, London Bridge, and Wembley Stadium. For the past two weeks, JR and King had to emphasize the fact that Orton is not the WWE Champion and he stole the title from Michaels.

Eventually, the St. Louis native's journey around London took him to the Wembley Arena where RAW was being held. "Shawn Michaels, I have made your life miserable since the night after WrestleMania. I've beaten you senseless, I've humiliated you, and I've taken your WWE Championship. How fitting is that? You spend nine years trying to become a world champion. You beat John Cena in the main event of WrestleMania, and now you can't even celebrate your reign as champion. But HBK, you're still the WWE Champion and I'm not. And even though we only have two weeks until my coronation at Backlash, I'm feeling generous tonight. So I'm giving you one last shot at getting your belt back. I'm doing what you did two weeks ago-challenging you to a fight, RIGHT NOW!" Michaels' music played, but he didn't come out. Orton said he knew HBK had too much pride to fight, because it would end the same way its always ended-with The Legend Killer on top. Just then, Orton felt the crack of a steel chair against his spine. It was Shawn Michaels, delivering an impassioned and vicious assault on his Backlash opponent. The WWE Champion went to town on Orton, delivering more than twenty chair shots across his head, neck, and spine, throwing him into the steel steps multiple times, and choking The Viper out with a steel chain. HBK handcuffed Orton to the red ropes, and took back his WWE Championship. Before he left, Michaels had a question for the number-one contender. "Randy, do you really think you can beat me at Backlash in two weeks?" Orton didn't answer, too bruised and broken to do so. HBK responded with, "Yeah, that's what I thought" and bashed The Legend Killer in the head with the spinner belt. RAW ended with Michaels embracing the London crowd. That same week was WWE's first-ever _Saturday Night's Main Event_ on NBC. It was the first edition held since 1992. And unlike the WWF-banner events, this one was live. In the main event, Michaels fought Kurt Angle to a disqualification victory for the WWE Champion after Orton attacked him. The show ended after The Viper hit an RKO on a set-up steel chair. The final RAW before Backlash was in New York City, inside the world-famous Madison Square Garden.

Michaels and Orton were scheduled to have a contract signing, moderated by King. After the ink was put to paper, it was time for an exchanging of words. And none of it was pleasant.

Michaels said, "At this point, I want to kick your teeth down your throat and make sure you never compete again (cheering). But I'm going to wait until Backlash to do that. Randy, you are nothing more than an absolute waste of human skin. All you ever do is lurk in the shadows and pick the bones when you know your opponent can't do anything to help himself. When you won the WWE Championship at SummerSlam three years ago, it was because you got rid of Cena. You knew you couldn't beat him, so you took the easy way out and injured him. And every time Cena was close to winning back the title, you needed help from a referee and The Undertaker. When you won the ECW Championship at Survivor Series two years ago, it wasn't because you were better than The Undertaker. You needed my help to beat him. And I was helping myself a helluva lot more than I was helping you. And when you got a one-on-one match with me, you had to get rid of Cena again to do it. You can't achieve anything by yourself. And come Sunday, you're going to realize you're not half the champion you thought you were. You're just a loser (cheering)."

Orton responded with, "You don't think for one second my accomplishments mean anything? Look around, Shawn. I have that WWE Championship in my back pocket. It's only a matter of time. I did in eleven months what you couldn't do in nine years, and that's become a world champion. It took me only four months to win a Royal Rumble, and that also took you nine years. Once again, nine years to main-event WrestleMania, and it took me six months. I'm already a two-time world champion, and I main-evented WrestleMania for three straight years. I'm the man in this company. While you've failed at every possibility to win a world title, I've thrived. I injured Cena twice through strategy. I beat The Undertaker and won the ECW Championship because of strategy. And I'm going to beat you on Sunday because of strategy. I take advantage. I seize opportunities. I'm the REAL ultimate opportunist. Screw Edge, he can go buy Ramen noodles with his dead-end job. I win my matches, my championships, my contenderships because I'm THAT DAMN GOOD! I got rid of Triple H at WrestleMania. I got rid of Cena three weeks ago. And at Backlash, I'm getting rid of you. Prediction: RANDY ORTON KICKS SHAWN MICHAELS' HEAD OFF AND BECOMES THE NEW WWE CHAMPION!"

Michaels couldn't wait until Sunday. He had to get his hands on Orton right now. But the St. Louis native was prepared, and the brawl was on. JR said that it is going to be one hell of a slobberknocker at Backlash. Orton went for an RKO on the signing table, but the WWE Champion sent him into the turnbuckle. Michaels went for Sweet Chin Music, but the number-one contender rolled out of the ring and covered the side of his mouth. At Backlash, Shawn Michaels defends the WWE Championship against Randy Orton. Legitimacy, opportunity, and self-worth are on the line in this match. Can HBK make nine years of struggle worth it by turning away The Legend Killer's challenge? Or will the Age of Orton come again as the final step of the man's master plan takes place?


	2. Alliance Or Enemies?

In an interview on the WrestleMania post-game show with Todd Grisham, Big Show said he is not done yet with World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam. RVD retained the title against the 441-pound giant at WrestleMania. The rivalry stems all the way back to No Way Out, where Van Dam won the Big Gold Belt inside the Elimination Chamber. Enraged at losing the title, Show ended up turning heel.

Van Dam showed up on SmackDown! five nights later and said that Sunday was very gratifying for him. He slayed the beast in Big Show and is ready to move on to his next challenger. That's when the 441-pounder came out in his best suit and tie. He said WrestleMania proved nothing and that he had beat in the middle of the ring. "I want one more match for the championship!" said an enraged Big Show. Suddenly, there was an explosion of fire and red lighting as Kane made his way to the ring. The Big Red Monster said that he is the new number-one contender, not The World's Largest Athlete. Before No Way Out, Kane won a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match against Chris Jericho, now-United States Champion Dean Ambrose, and Ezekiel Jackson. Because of that, Kane received a future World Heavyweight Championship match. However, SmackDown! General Manager "Stone Cold" Steve Austin forced him to wait until after WrestleMania to cash it in. Van Dam was about to choose who he thought was more deserving of the next title shot, until Austin himself arrived. He said both men had legitimate claims: Big Show wants one last match with Van Dam, while Kane has a future title opportunity. As a way to settle it, there would be a Beat The Clock challenge. Both men would compete in singles matches, and the man that wins his match in the faster time will face RVD for the World Title at Backlash. Austin allowed the two to choose opponents for each other. Believing this was unfair, Show barged into Austin's office and assaulted him. He was up first, and his opponent would be Chris Jericho. Y2J was obsessed over the fact that he lost the U.S. title at WrestleMania after having Christian beat. From the jump, Jericho was aggressive, and at times the giant had trouble keeping up. However, The Ayatollah of Rock N' Rolla made a fatal mistake by going for the Killswitch. Show easily countered that, followed up by a Chokeslam, the WMD, and the Colossal Clutch. Jericho tapped out in less than ten seconds. Big Show won in 12 minutes, 13 seconds. Later that night, Austin was assaulted again, this time even more viciously, by an unknown man. Kane's opponent would be "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. The Hot Rod was not in a good mood, being forced to realize he was not in the title picture. Cole, as always, tried to create a positive. "A win over Kane here could put Piper in the conversation for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Big Show interfered on three separate occasions, but the third time, Kane got him in the skull with a chair. The Big Red Monster knew the Chokeslam, and the eventual Tombstone Piledriver would do it. ONE! TWO! THREE! SmackDown! ended on a low note, however. Not only was Austin's GM job in limbo, but referee Earl Hebner counted three as soon as time expired. The two behemoths argued over who beat the clock.

The next SmackDown! opened with Theodore "Teddy" Long in the GM's office. He said that due to Austin's double assault, the WWE Board of Directors named him the interim General Manager of SmackDown! A decision regarding the permanent General Manager will be made at Backlash, but it is highly unlikely Austin will return as GM (legitimately, Austin believed the GM job was taking away from his personal life, so he asked WWE for a contract release, which was granted). As for the Kane/Big Show situation, after reviewing both matches and a meeting with The Academy For Wrestling Arts & Sciences, it was revealed both men won their matches in the exact same time. Therefore, they would both face Rob Van Dam for the title on April 30 in a Triple Threat Match. Needless to say, the two powerhouses were not happy. Later that night, the Hardy Boyz were invoking their rematch clause for the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Sandman & Sabu. However, Big Show came out and interrupted the match by attacking all four men, resulting in a double-disqualification. Not wanting the giant to steal the moment, Kane attacked the competitors as well. Later that night, Van Dam faced Ambrose in a Champion vs. Champion Match. The World Heavyweight Champion went for a Van Daminator, but the United States Champion exited stage left and took a countout loss. That's when Jericho came through the back and assaulted Ambrose, having to be restrained by the other three SmackDown! refs. When that didn't work, road agents were called in, and Y2J was eventually calmed down. Show snuck up behind RVD and started attacking him. When Van Dam tried to fight back, Kane stepped in with a steel chair and went to town on The Whole F'N Show with it. The 2-on-1 assault ended in a double chokeslam, and both men ended SmackDown! by holding up the Big Gold Belt. The next week opened up with the two Backlash challengers in the ring. Although they disliked each other, they naturally hated RVD for being champion, and used "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" adage. They also revealed a startling fact: The two were the ones who assaulted "Stone Cold." Upset at having to prove he deserved another match with Van Dam, the giant gave him a beating. Upset at being lied to and not getting his guaranteed World Title opportunity, Kane gave the GM an even more vicious beating. In response to that, Long said that the two men deserve what they give. So, in the main event, it would be Kane and Big Show versus the entire SmackDown! roster in an Elimination Handicap Match.

Noticeably absent was the World Heavyweight Champion himself. The two monsters had a strategy: Take out as many Superstars as possible before the match, and eliminate anybody remaining. Knowing they would do that, Long, after talking with ECW General Manager Armando Estrada, invited Superstars from the black/purple brand to compete against the behemoths. Although Kane and Show held their own for a while (eliminating almost half of the 22 opponents), they were eventually overwhelmed by the number of guys still alive, and some Superstars attacked earlier on returned. In the end, the SmackDown!/ECW hybrid team assaulted the two behemoths, and it was ruled a DQ win for the two. The assault continued until Van Dam arrived with a steel chair and warded off the Superstars. Apparently, he was not trying to help his challengers at Backlash; he just wanted them for himself. The Battle Creek native left tomato-colored bruises on both men with his chair assault. The show ended with Van Dam raising up his WHC and soaking in the cheers of the audience.

The last SmackDown! before Backlash started with Big Show announcing that due to the injuries he suffered at the hands of the SmackDown! roster, members of the ECW roster, and Van Dam, he was not going to compete, especially since the Triple Threat was in 48 hours. Kane also decided not to compete. Long wasn't having it, and booked both of them in matches: Kane vs. Jericho and Show vs. RVD. Although the Big Red Monster had the advantage, Y2J's anger for Ambrose took over and when he kicked Kane low, he lost by disqualification. Jericho stomped on the monster after the match repeatedly, and only stopped when Big Show came down. Van Dam was close to defeating the World's Largest Athlete when Kane distracted Earl Hebner. This allowed the giant to rake RVD's eye and hit him with the WMD. ONE! TWO! THREE! The Big Red Monster raised up the title over Van Dam's body when Show chokeslammed him, much to everybody's shock. The 441-pounder then said, "NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" and stood on Kane's body while holding up the Big Gold Belt.

At Backlash, Rob Van Dam receives a double challenge for his World Heavyweight Championship when Kane and Big Show oppose him in a Triple Threat Match. Will The Whole F'N Show survive his toughest defense yet? Will Kane win his first world championship, less than a year after his WWE debut? Or will Big Show prove that he was right to demand one more match?


	3. Extreme Scramble

48 hours removed from an incredible WrestleMania 2000, new ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer was prepared to address the crowd at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento. You could just hear wild cheering and the "Tommy Dreamer!" chant over and over. The Yonkers native said that his rivalry with Hardcore Holly is over and that he is issuing an open challenge to any member of the ECW roster for the title at Backlash. That's when Holly came out, stating that his feud with Dreamer ends when he says it ends. Holly stated that even though he lost at WrestleMania, and is hurting like hell due to all the punishment he took, he plans on doing the right thing. He is answering the open challenge at Backlash and invoking his rematch clause. That's when Austin Aries showed up, fresh off his victory over Seth Rollins in Anaheim. Aries said that the challenge is open to anybody, and that Dreamer would most likely want to defend the ECW Championship against someone who actually WON his match at WrestleMania. Cue Desmond Wolfe, who said that Jeff Hardy got lucky at WrestleMania. A replay of the match's closing moments were shown. Wolfe got set for the Rebound Lariat, but the Intercontinental Champion avoided it, caught the Englishman with the Twist of Fate and then a Swanton Bomb for the three-count. Wolfe said that Hardy was done for, and if he hit the lariat, he would be standing before the Sacramento crowd as the new Intercontinental Champion, and the man who singlehandedly brought the title to ECW for the first time ever. Then Rollins showed up, stating that Wolfe needs to shut up and he is more entitled to an ECW Championship match than the Englishman. General Manager Armando Estrada showed up to solve the dispute. He said that although Dreamer's open challenge was ruined, he has the solution. The way he sees it, only Holly and Aries have valid claims. Holly has that rematch clause, while Aries got into title consideration with his win. On the other hand, both Wolfe and Rollins lost. So tonight, in the main event, Hardcore Holly faces Austin Aries in a #1 Contender's Match. The winner faces Dreamer for the ECW Championship on April 30. Meanwhile, Estrada also booked Wolfe vs. Rollins as the first-hour main event. In a hard-fought match, Wolfe won after connecting with a vicious Rebound Lariat. However, it was revealed that Rollins' foot was under the bottom rope. While the Englishman reviewed this with referee Tim White, Rollins caught him with the Skywalker. ONE! TWO! THREE! Wolfe beat Rollins down after the match, having to be restrained by refs.

Later that night, Aries and Holly were putting on a show. Dreamer was on commentary. At one point, Aries countered an Alabama Slam and locked in the Last Chancery. Surprisingly, Holly reached the ropes. Aries was not having it, and hit the Brainbuster. ONE! TWO! NO! Wolfe stepped in with a baseball bat, bloodying Aries with it, and eventually Holly to make sure there was no disqualification victory. Rollins ran down and started attacking Wolfe, and pretty soon it was a chaotic brawl between all four men. Eventually, Dreamer climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a diving crossbody, stopping the fights. Estrada came out and said that it is obvious now that the match at Backlash can't be one-on-one. It has to be bigger than that. At Backlash, it will be Dreamer vs. Holly vs. Aries vs. Wolfe vs. Rollins in ECW's first-ever Scramble Match, with the title on the line. The news was maddening. ECW was having its very first Scramble Match, and the future of the brand (all four challengers) would be showcased on PPV. The next week on ECW, Estrada had another major announcement. If Dreamer retains at Backlash, Holly is no longer able to challenge for the title while he's champion. The same goes for Dreamer if Holly becomes the new champion. However, if Aries, Wolfe, or Rollins win the ECW Championship, Dreamer gets his rematch and Holly remains in title contention (the minute Dreamer wins it back, Holly is done with the belt for the time being). Either way, Richards and Mahoney called the Scramble Match a "must-win last chance situation" for both men.

With Backlash nearing, Holly decided to team up with his fellow opponents. Two weeks before the event (in Wolfe's hometown of London at Earl's Court), Holly participated in backstage segments with Aries, Wolfe, and Rollins. The main theme was that if one of them teams up with Holly, they can keep Dreamer from retaining, and at Judgment Day, the new champion can repay Holly by making the match a Triple Threat. Out of all three men, Wolfe seemed the most interested. Dreamer then called out his four challengers, stating that if he's getting screwed in the nation's capital, everybody is. Holly said that this is all part of his master plan to win the ECW Championship. He needs to be in the main event. He needs to be the Land of the Extreme's leader. And that can only happen when he finishes off Dreamer in the Scramble. Aries said that this five-man match is turning into a one-on-one. A-Double promised the two and the folks watching at home that he will be the new ECW Champion at Backlash. Wolfe said that although he thought deeply about aligning with Holly, in the grand scheme of things it will benefit the Alabama native more than Wolfe himself. The London native said that Holly is too much of a fool to lead ECW and that the barbed-wire blood-stained title belongs to someone that leads by example and has all the tools needed to be a champion. Someone like...Desmond Wolfe. That's when Rollins came out and told Wolfe to stop talking because he's embarrassing himself and annoying everyone else (he was booed for insulting the hometown hero in front of his fellow Brits). Rollins said that nobody can deny he has the most raw talent between these ropes right now. He said that all he has done his entire life is climb mountains of obstacles and struggle. And there's just one mountain left to climb: The ECW Championship Scramble Match at Backlash. And when he wins, it will be the defining moment of his career.

That's when Holly went after Dreamer and a brawl broke out between all five men. The battles spilled to the outside, where Rollins somehow escaped the chaos, climbed the top turnbuckle, and nailed a diving crossbody on the others. Rollins took the ECW Championship and raised it up around the ring while the crowd popped (despite the huge reaction for Wolfe). Eck stated that it was imperative that Rollins looked strong at least once heading into Backlash, since it's unlikely he'll win. The next week, Wolfe showed up to start the show in a black three-piece. Wolfe said that the WWE Universe doesn't respect him despite the fact that he is a superior competitor. But at Backlash, they'll be forced to respect him when he captures the ECW Championship. And when he does, it won't be for the Universe. It will be for everyone in his native United Kingdom, because it's time for an ECW Champion that will re-define honor, class, dignity, and respect. And to emphasize that, he will replace the current ECW Championship with a new one after the Scramble. Wolfe unveiled the belt for the crowd in attendance. A large black belt with platinum pieces, a phoenix, a globe, a jagged saw-like pattern, and the words "ECW Champion" emboldened on the strap. Richards said: "Say hello to the Desmond Wolfe Championship. A disgrace to ECW fans everywhere." "Stevie, you have never been closer to the truth," Mahoney said.

Later that night, the five men competed in an Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal, with the winner entering last in the Scramble. Aries and Rollins teamed up to eliminate Wolfe first. The brute Brit was not having it, and he cost Rollins the match by hitting him with his Wolfe Championship (which Holly took advantage of to eliminate him). Holly and Aries were the last two, and Wolfe once again used his title belt to take out A-Double. Holly got the elimination, and the #5 entry in the Scramble. At Backlash, Tommy Dreamer defends the coveted ECW Championship in the brand's first-ever Scramble Match. Hardcore Holly, the man who believes he is the leader of ECW's new era. Austin Aries, the man who wants to take a quantum leap in his young career with a world championship. Desmond Wolfe, the arrogant Englishman who prys himself on being a superior competitor. And Seth Rollins, the man who believes that years of overcoming struggle and obstacles ends in D.C.

The WWE Championship.

The World Heavyweight Championship.

The ECW Championship.

Everybody needs to get their backlash. But WHO gets it? You better be prepared, because WWE Backlash 2000 starts now!


	4. The Undercard

The pay-per-view took place on April 30, 2000 at the MCI Center in Washington, D.C. 17,867 members of the WWE Universe were in attendance. The event started with a quote:

"Every action deserves a fierce and aggressive reaction."

-Anonymous

A video package featuring all three world title matches (Michaels vs. Orton for the WWE Championship, Van Dam vs. Kane vs. Show for the World Heavyweight Championship, and the ECW Championship Scramble) was shown. "And now, World Wrestling Entertainment welcomes you to...BACKLASH!" The opening pyro went off as "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys played (the Backlash theme song). JR and King welcomed us to Backlash, and plugged the WWE Championship match for later on in the evening. They turned it over to Richards and Mahoney, who plugged the Scramble Match. They then turned it over to Spanish commentators Hugo Savinovich and Carlos Cabrera, who put over tonight's headline matches. They then turned it over to Cole and Tazz, who plugged the Triple Threat. They reminded the viewers that Van Dam only has a 33.3% chance retaining the World Heavyweight Championship.

Chris Jericho was getting his rematch for the United States Championship against Dean Ambrose. In response to Y2J's constant attacks, Ambrose assaulted Jericho before the bell. Despite this, the Winnipeg native was able to compete. The story was that Jericho worked on Ambrose's knee, which was aggravated in a SmackDown! match two nights ago. Two Codebreakers and the Walls of Jericho couldn't get the job done. In the end, Ambrose thumbed Y2J while Brian Hebner's back was turned, and drove him into the ground with the Midnight Special. ONE! TWO! THREE!

The Sandman & Sabu then defended the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Hardy Boyz, in the rematch they never had. While Sabu took care of Matt on the outside, Jeff was pinned by Sandman after a Heineken-rana and a Bitchin' Leg Drop. After the match, Batista (the hometown hero) attacked the WWE Tag Team Champions to a chorus of cheers, and hit Jeff with a spinebuster followed by a Batista Bomb. The Animal almost went after Matt, but simply pointed to him and left.

Tommy Dreamer was then interviewed about his upcoming match, stating that the odds being against him is something he has learned to deal with, and that although the talent challenging him is young, skilled, and hungry, it's not their time yet. And tonight, he makes sure to keep it that way.

The night after WrestleMania, The Money-Making Loudmouths (Shane McMahon and Mr. Kennedy) beat Generation Me (Max and Jeremy Buck) to become the new World Tag Team Champions. After failing to regain the titles, the Buck brothers decided to target Triple H by attacking him on RAW that same night and at a house show. The Game responded by challenging GenMe to a 2-on-1 Handicap Match at Backlash. Two weeks before the show, Roman Reigns made his WWE debut by attacking Triple H. It was announced that it was now a 3-on-1 Handicap Match. To even the odds, The King of Kings introduced the World Tag Team Champions as his partners in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. The faces reigned supreme (giving Triple H his first pay-per-view win of 2000) but Reigns once again assaulted The Cerebral Assassin after the match, using his trusty sledgehammer A.J. against him.

After what happened at WrestleMania (where Special Guest Referee Kurt Angle turned heel and helped Brock Lesnar win) Mark Jindrak was getting his shot against both men in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Both Coachman and the new SmackDown! GM had to approve the match (since Lesnar was a member of RAW). Although the new Angle/Lesnar partnership caused Jindrak to be double-teamed at times, he never let up. Jindrak hit Lesnar with a Hellevator and the Flux Capacitor. Once he got rid of the protege, he shifted his focus to the traitor Angle (and the legal man). Jindrak got sweet revenge by hitting Angle with the Flux Capacitor, the F-5, and the Angle Slam. He then finished the job with the Ankle Lock. Within seconds, Angle was tapping out to his own move. Mark Jindrak had gotten retribution for WrestleMania, and made Kurt Angle & Brock Lesnar pay for their sins.

WWE Champion Michaels was interviewed afterwards to address the recent attacks by Orton and his title match. That's when The Viper struck again, throwing HBK head-first into the monitor, and hitting him several times with a steel chair (mostly targeting the skull). RAW referees and trainers attended to Michaels while Coachman ordered Orton back to the locker room.

UP NEXT

Scramble Match

ECW Championship

Tommy Dreamer (champion) vs. Hardcore Holly vs. Austin Aries vs. Desmond Wolfe vs. Seth Rollins


	5. ECW Championship Scramble Match

After what happened backstage, we got word from the training area. Peter Sampson, the most respected locker room trainer in the WWE, stated that Michaels suffered from head trauma and a possible knee injury. Whether or not he'll defend the WWE Championship later on is questionable, but Coachman will take immediate action if he can't perform.

It was now time for the ECW Championship Scramble Match. Ring announcer Tony Chimel explained the rules for those unfamiliar with the concept. Five men compete in the match. Two men start at the same time. After five minutes of action, another man enters the match from backstage. Every five minutes, a new competitor enters the Scramble. This continues until all men have entered the match. There are no count-outs or disqualifications. Whenever you score a pinfall or submission, you become the unofficial or "interim" champion. The Scramble lasts twenty minutes, and when the clock hits 0:00, the last man to score a pinfall or submission will win the match and become the official ECW Champion. Richards and Mahoney reminded the viewers that this is a last chance for Dreamer and Holly. If Holly can't win the title and Dreamer retains, he can no longer challenge for it while Dreamer is champion. However, if Dreamer loses and Holly wins, he is done with the title while Holly is champion. So, if neither one of them can get the job done, they better pray to God that Aries, Wolfe, or Rollins do it so they can remain in championship contention.

The ECW Champion himself entered at #1 while Rollins entered at #2. The bell rang, and we were underway in our nation's capital tonight. Mahoney said it will be interesting to see how Dreamer's pound-and-ground style meshes with Rollins' aerial assailant style. The first couple moments consisted of Dreamer keeping Rollins grounded, which Richards pointed out was brilliant strategy. Rollins came close to a pinfall, rolling up the Yonkers native and hitting the Skywalker, but both got him a two-count. A failed top-rope huracanrana turned into a vicious powerbomb onto the outside floor. Dreamer then threw Rollins into the barricade and started wailing on him. Mahoney said that he is enjoying Dreamer's aggressive, take-no-prisoners style here tonight. The ECW Champion set up for the Dreamer DDT in the ring, but the crafty Rollins turned it into a belly-to-back suplex. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Five minutes passed, and Wolfe was the #3 entrant with the Desmond Wolfe Championship in hand. Rollins told him to bring it on, and it turned it into a brawl when Wolfe whiffed at a belt shot to the head. Enraged at being cost the #5 spot, Rollins got hold of the same Wolfe Championship his skull met this past Tuesday and used it against its owner/creator. Rollins hit the Skywalker, and went for the cover, but Dreamer stopped him and hit the Dreamer Driver 2.0 (this new Dreamer Driver puts the opponent in a fireman's carry, then sends them into a suplex position which Dreamer modifies to "drive" their head onto the mat) ONE! TWO! THREE! The ECW Champion was officially on the board as the first "interim" champion. Dreamer tried to isolate Wolfe as much as he could, seeing as how he is the most cunning of his four challengers. The Yonkers native suplexed Wolfe on the Spanish announce table, hoping to inflict as much pain as possible. Dreamer put the London native in the Figure-Four Leg Lock-on the announce table. Wolfe, knowing that hold all too well, rolled on his belly and reversed the Figure-Four. To the folks watching at home, it looked like Wolfe was in more pain than the ECW Champion. Rollins, ever the opportunistic one, scaled the top turnbuckle and nailed a picture-perfect moonsault on both men, effectively breaking the hold and incapacitating himself along with his fellow combatants.

The ten-minute mark welcomed the #4 entrant, which was Aries. Immediately, the Milwaukee native grabbed Wolfe from the announce table, put him in the ring, and hit the Brainbuster. ONE! TWO! THREE! Austin Aries was now the "interim" ECW Champion. Seeing as how the Wolfe Championship was in the ring, A-Double decided to give the Englishman a little payback. Remember what happened on Tuesday. Aries waited for Wolfe to get up, but couldn't connect. Wolfe avoided it, and hit the Rebound Lariat on Aries, but it looked awkward since Aries was still holding the Wolfe Championship. To further emphasize this, the Milwaukee native kicked out at two. Even though Scott Armstrong (ECW Senior Referee) said two, Wolfe still didn't believe it. The D.C. crowd chanted "HE KICKED OUT!" and replays showed Aries putting up his shoulder before three. Wolfe, confused that the Lariat did not finish the job, set up A-Double on the top turnbuckle and hit the Tower of London with authority. ONE! TWO! THREE! Desmond Wolfe was the "interim" ECW Champion. Immediately following that, Rollins rolled up the London native. ONE! TWO! THREE! Seth Rollins was the "interim" ECW Champion. Despite not actually holding the title, the Davenport, Iowa native felt emotional having the feeling of just being a world champion. While Wolfe vanished after being pinned, Dreamer returned, and the two went blow-for-blow, shot after shot. Rollins swept Dreamer's legs right from under him with a dropkick, and went for the Avada Kedavra, but the ECW Champion caught him by the leg. Within seconds, Dreamer had dusted Rollins off with a side Russian legsweep. The Yonkers native then shocked the world by hitting a double underhook backbreaker, soaking in the raucous cheers.

Fifteen minutes in, and Holly arrived at #5. Chief rival Dreamer was ready, but Holly was amped-up, and ran roughshod over the competition. Not willing to let Dreamer walk out of Backlash still the champion, Holly took him out with two clotheslines and a powerbomb. Rollins fared no better, getting hit with an Alabama Slam. ONE! TWO! NO! Aries stopped the cover at the last second, still reeling a bit from the Tower of London. Trying to gain an easy advantage, Holly used an eye rake and a Blarney Stone Sandwich (low blow). However, he was just getting warmed up. Holly got a steel chair and started blasting A-Double all over the place with it. Holly then dusted Aries off with an Alabama Slam on the chair. ONE! TWO! NO! Holly stopped the count himself, seeing as how Dreamer was stirring. Plus, it would feel more gratifying to him to score a decision on his nemesis. Thinking on instinct, Holly channelled Edge with a Spear straight out of the Pentagon. ONE! TWO! THREE! Hardcore Holly was the "interim" ECW Champion. He took a breather for a moment, trying to collect himself after the tear he just went on. Off of pure adrenaline, Holly pinned Dreamer again, and Armstrong reminded him he was the "interim" champion. Still, it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to claim superiority over his rival one more time. Wolfe, having waited for his opportunity to strike, caught Holly with the Rebound Lariat. ONE! TWO! THREE! Desmond Wolfe was the "interim" ECW Champion. After Rollins pinned him, the London native waited for his chance. Once Holly got the cover, he knew what he had to do. With under three minutes left, Wolfe focused on isolating Rollins, who still had an itch to get his hands on the man for his recent actions. They ended up in a tug-of-war over the chair Holly introduced, which ended in the Englishman on the wrong side of its velocity as his ribs took the impact. One more shot to the back and Rollins was able to keep Wolfe grounded. Aries was back in it to win it as he trapped his best friend in the Last Chancery. Although Rollins did all he could to break the hold, it ended the same way it ended at WrestleMania: With Aries getting the decision by submission. Austin Aries was the "interim" ECW had no time to even put a smile on his face as Dreamer was on the attack, constantly driving his knee into his back.

1:23 remaining on the clock, so Aries' objective was simple: Keep any possible pinfall/submission from happening. That's why when Rollins pinned Holly after the Avada Kedavra and a Skywalker, Aries immediately stopped his sparring with Dreamer to break it up. A-Double hit two Brainbusters on Wolfe to take him out, and threw Rollins shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. The only men standing were the reigning ECW Champion (Dreamer) and the interim ECW Champion (Aries). 0:34 left. Dreamer nearly brought A-Double down with a few punches, but when he gave himself a running start from the ropes, Aries responded with a kick to the midsection and a Brainbuster. Knowing he had sealed the victory, the Milwaukee native decided to collapse in the ring and just wait for the clock to run out. ONE! TWO! THREE! Tommy Dreamer was the "interim" ECW Champion. Before he could make sense of what just transpired, Aries tried to pin Dreamer with just two seconds left. No dice. Armstrong counted two when time expired. "Extreme Violence" played as Aries went ballistic. Tommy Dreamer was the Scramble Match winner and still the ECW Champion. But how?

Replays showed that when Aries hit the Brainbuster, Dreamer landed right on Holly. Armstrong had no choice but to count it due to the positioning. And it was already too late for Aries to score another decision. As Dreamer was handed the barbed-wire wrapped, blood-stained title, he shook Aries' hand and asked him for a hug out of good sportsmanship. The Milwaukee native accepted and rubbed Dreamer's belly. The ECW Champion left the ring while Aries was left alone in the ring. Holly was pissed beyond compare at being eliminated from title contention, while Wolfe and Rollins bowed out gracefully. Aries soaked in the cheers of the MCI Center as they gave him a standing ovation. Final result: Tommy Dreamer def. Hardcore Holly, Austin Aries, Desmond Wolfe, and Seth Rollins in a Scramble Match to retain the ECW Championship (Brainbuster-turned-pin attempt)

Dreamer-2 decisions

Holly-1 decision

Aries-2 decisions

Wolfe-2 decisions

Rollins-1 decision

Eight decisions in a 20-minute span.

UP NEXT

Triple Threat Match

World Heavyweight Championship

Rob Van Dam (Champion) vs. Kane vs. Big Show


	6. Van Dam vs Kane vs Big Show

A commercial aired for Judgment Day on May 14. The Sandman (playing the Almighty Minister Of Judgment) allowed a man to go free after being put on trial for execution, but when Shane Douglas was on the chopping block, the cane-wielding beer-drinker said, "Kill him. THIS INSTANT!" Judgment Day, live in two weeks on pay-per-view!

A replay was shown of Orton attacking Michaels. The Legend Killer himself was interviewed. "Did I do the right thing? You bet your ass I did the right thing! Shawn Michaels doesn't deserve to be the WWE Champion. For nine years, he has earned nothing except the fans' respect. He is a hero to these people. HEAR IT!" The D.C. crowd chanted "HBK! HBK!" Orton stated that Michaels is no hero and that he won't walk out of Backlash with the WWE Championship. He also spoke to Coachman, and that Michaels will have to answer the ten-count of RAW Senior Referee Mike Chioda in the main event. If Michaels' music doesn't hit before ten, Orton will be crowned the new WWE Champion by forfeit. Cole and Tazz then addressed the viewers. Immediately after the SmackDown! main event, Teddy Long will stand in the ring with the WWE Board of Directors as they announce the new permanent General Manager of the blue brand.

It was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match. No count-outs, no disqualifications. And RVD only has a 33.3% chance of retaining the title. Unlike the Scramble Match, where Tommy Dreamer could easily become the interim ECW Champion at any time, this Triple Threat is one fall to a finish. And Van Dam does not have to be involved in the decision. Big Show received a loud smattering of boos, Kane got a mixed reaction, and RVD made the MCI Center go nuts. Tazz said that Van Dam is in deep trouble here tonight, having to defend his Big Gold Belt against a seven-foot, 300-pound monster, and the largest athlete to ever walk the face of the Earth. SmackDown! Senior Referee Earl Hebner raised up the belt, and we were ready and rearing to go.

Show told Van Dam that he has no chance of winning when Kane blasted him in the skull with the World Heavyweight Championship. "A little retribution for that chokeslam on Friday," said Cole. Not pleased at seeing someone else hold his hardware, RVD went on the attack. Show was out for the time being. The Big Red Monster countered Van Dam's enziguri and threw him into the turnbuckles, channelling his half-brother The Undertaker with strikes. Kane then threw the World Heavyweight Champion halfway across the ring. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Kane put Van Dam in a headlock, hoping to keep the high-flyer grounded. Another cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Big Show returned and grabbed Kane by the back of his throat. The two behemoths engaged in a battle of strength, seeing who can chokeslam who. In an incredible feat of sheer power, Kane removed Show's meaty paw and lifted him up. BAM! A chokeslam that sent the giant's eyes in the back of his head. The Battle Creek native was back with a Van Daminator, and quickly went for the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! RVD was hoping to get to the locker room as quickly as possible. Although he didn't want to resort to it so early in the match, Van Dam went for a Five-Star Frog Splash. Tazz called it arguably the most breathtaking aerial attack in all of sports-entertainment. But Kane sat up and caught the World Heavyweight Champion by the throat. RVD blocked it with his boot, got a running start, and nailed a dazzling heel kick. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT!

Cole and Tazz were easily convinced that Van Dam had the match won right there. Realizing that anything goes in Triple Threat matches, he started to get crafty. RVD introduced a chair into the match, and started taking turns destroying both big men. He hits one guy. It's like, OW! Then he hits another one. OW! Then more. OW! YES! Then another. OW! YES! ANOTHER! OW! YES! ANOTHER! OW! YES! ANOTHER! OW! YES! OW! YES! OW! YES! OW! YES! OW! YES! Van Dam went for the cover on his chief rival Show. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Then on Kane. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The steel chair attacks gave the World Heavyweight Champion no dice. However, the "VAN TERMINATOR!" chants gave the man an idea. RVD set the 441-pounder up in the corner, and went for a Van Terminator. Although the chair is not involved in the move, it is a reference to Shane McMahon's Coast-To-Coast and their classic 1997 feud over the ECW Championship. However, when the Battle Creek native went airborne, the giant swung the chair rib-first on him in mid-air. Now, the champion was out of the equation. Kane stood up, and locked eyes with the World's Largest Athlete. The two locked up while the crowd popped for Kane, and traded blows. Long known for his fists that have twice the impact of baseballs, Show was swinging and singing as the Big Red Monster was slowly taken down and gasping for air. In an impressive display of domination, the self-proclaimed "uncrowned" World Heavyweight Champion threw Kane halfway across the ring. He got the chokeslam, and prepared for the W.M.D. But The Big Red Monster had other plans, and blocked the knockout blow with the chair, which was now bent out-of-shape. Trying to get as much out of the life-saving steel as possible, Kane hit Show twice in the head and once in the spine with it. He then went airborne and nailed a flying clothesline from the top turnbuckle. The seven-foot pyromaniac waited for the 441-pounder to rise so he could hit the chokeslam. What Kane didn't count on, however, was RVD returning to land a double missile dropkick. While The Big Red Monster rolled out of the ring, Van Dam egged Show on to rise up, so he could hit a vicious kneeling snap DDT. BAM! "Did you hear the CRACK of Big Show's skull?!," an astonished Cole said. RVD climbed the top turnbuckle, and went Air Force One in the home of Air Force One with a Five-Star Frog Splash. BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! THREE!

The 17,867 members of the WWE Universe went mad as Van Dam was handed the Big Gold Belt. In a Triple Threat Match where the prize is as large as the challengers, Rob Van Dam overcame the giant Big Show and the monster Kane to remain the World Champion. Mr. Friday Night did his trademark pose along with the fans when Kane grabbed him by the throat. Instead of chokeslamming him into oblivion, the Big Red Monster let go after a moment of indecision and simply left. Before that, he did do his trademark pose of lighting the turnbuckles on fire and laughing. Cole asked if Kane just showed mercy. Tazz was sure it was out of respect. Either way, there is a huge development now: RVD has now pinned Big Show not once, not twice, but three times cleanly for SmackDown!'s major championship. Eck said that it was necessary for Show to do the job because it would officially end the feud with the Battle Creek native. Final result: Rob Van Dam def. Kane and Big Show in a Triple Threat Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (Five-Star Frog Splash)

UP NEXT

Singles Match

WWE Championship

Shawn Michaels (Champion) vs. Randy Orton-Backlash Main Event


	7. Michaels vs Orton

It was time to announce the new SmackDown! General Manager. Kyle Rosenthal, leader of the WWE Board of Directors, called this man "the personification of Friday night" and "the man that has made SmackDown! what it is today." That's when The Rock came out, wearing black Adidas sweatpants, shades, and a sleeveless top that read "I Bring It." It was mind-boggling to see The Great One in a WWE setting these days, because he had allegedly gotten tired of the wrestling business, and had branched out into movies, beginning with the 1999 blockbuster _The Scorpion King. _After being named the blue brand's new GM, The Rock addressed the rumors head-on. He said that although he was done wrestling, he was not done **WITH **wrestling. The Miami native brought up how lucky he was to be on Friday nights every week in the mid-1990s, stating that while "Stone Cold" Steve Austin was the leader of RAW, he was the leader of SmackDown! He also vowed to make SmackDown! the most electrifying brand in the WWE. RAW and ECW would become yesterday's news by SummerSlam, even sooner. To get started on that mission, he had three big announcements:

-Rock named Teddy Long the Assistant General Manager, stating that Long is the only man he knows who can keep those jabronis in line.

-Announced the World Heavyweight Championship match at Judgment Day, as Rob Van Dam would face the man who never received his guaranteed title shot-Kane! Rock also predicted that it would be the main event on May 14, but would wait for the Board of Directors' decision.

-Rock also announced a live, Wednesday night SmackDown! on TNN (the home of RAW) at 9:00 pm, which would emanate from Philadelphia. The "Rock Regime Kickoff" gets started in style as Dean Ambrose defends the United States Championship, and The Kendostick Maniacs (The Sandman and Sabu) defend the WWE Tag Team Championship.

A video package aired for the Michaels/Orton main-event match, and we were now set. The Legend Killer brought Chioda with him as he walked to the ring. At this point, the D.C. crowd had had enough of Orton, and booed the living daylights out of him. JR said that The Viper is one of those very few men who have systematically destroyed everything in their path to get what they want. He saved his career and got himself to the nation's capital by beating his old rival Triple H at WrestleMania. He prevented John Cena from invoking his rematch clause in a Triple Threat Match by decimating him with a chair, then punting him in the skull. And tonight, we might see a new WWE Champion crowned without even seeing a WWE Championship match. The richest prize in sports-entertainment was actually still in the trainer's room. Chioda started the ten-count while Orton had a sick smile on his face. By the time the count got to six, Todd Grisham (backstage interviewer) showed up on the TitanTron. He announced that Michaels' injuries are too severe for competition and he will not defend the WWE Championship. Before he could finish that statement, HBK came out of the room, shoved Grisham out of the way, and stormed to the ring with title in hand. However, it was apparent he was limping, and he kept clutching his head. Shawn's wife Rebecca was noticeably in attendance, staring at a pissed-off Orton. It truly became real when Michaels came out with an icy stare that could freeze Frosty. Chioda needed to help HBK with the rope since he couldn't get his leg through. One kick to the leg of the WWE Champion and the "F*** you Randy" chants started. But that wasn't enough to keep Michaels down. Come hell or high water, Orton was not going to be handed the WWE Championship tonight. Lillian Garcia introduced champion and challenger, Chioda raised up the illustrious spinner belt, then timekeeper Mark Yeaton rang the bell. Our main event was finally here in Washington, D.C.

From the moment the bell rang, both JR and King knew that this would be a one-sided match. The Legend Killer picked apart the WWE Champion, focusing on that leg. However, once he realized HBK was in legitimate pain, Orton focused on the San Antonio native's arm. King said not to take The Viper lightly, as he can more than hold his own in the ring, but he chooses to take shortcuts and handouts. Orton then catapulted Michaels into the turnbuckles, and went for a clothesline, but HBK threw the #1 contender over the ropes and onto the floor. It looked like a major collarbone injury, but a successful MRI after the match proved it was merely a tweak. Focusing solely on hurting Orton, Michaels went for a moonsault, but The Legend Killer caught him and rammed his head into the post. JR said, "My God, this is hard to watch." When Chioda gave Orton a tongue-lashing, the 1997 Royal Rumble winner responded with an RKO. King said, "This is exactly what Randy Orton is: He does what he wants when he wants." From that point forward, The Viper tried as much as he could to quicken the match's pace. Orton, in a cruel twist of fate from WrestleMania, hit a piledriver on Michaels onto the steps. JR said, "Come on, someone needs to stop the match. COME ON NOW, DAMMIT!" "I agree, this needs to stop," Lawler said. The Legend Killer then took a kendostick and whipped HBK senseless with it. At one point, Orton used the Viper Grip using the kendostick by the arm to increase the punishment level. The Viper put the WWE Champion back in the ring, and warned a half-groggy Chioda to keep his mouth shut. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The crowd was getting restless, so it was time to wake them up. Orton took Michaels to the top turnbuckle, and went for a piledriver off it. "THIS IS TOO MUCH!," JR said with disbelief. Right before the kill, HBK countered with a huracanrana. "Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!," cried JR. Working on pure adrenaline, Michaels climbed the top turnbuckle himself, and landed an elbow to the heart. A kip-up, followed by a tuning up the band. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The MCI Center had been waiting for an HBK comeback.

Michaels tuned up the band again, but Orton grabbed his leg. That was futile, as it turned into an enziguri. Despite his leg giving him hell, the WWE Champion had to punish Orton. He took Bret "The Hitman" Hart's signature Sharpshooter and used it to give The Viper what for. However, he let go after about 30 seconds, growing in pain each second. Chioda asked HBK if he wanted to stop the match, and Michaels cried, "NO! I'm going to win this match if it kills me." Clutching his head again, Michaels turned around and met an RKO. BAM! ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! After all this punishment, Shawn Michaels still will not quit. Orton pounded his fists on the mat and waited for the WWE Champion to get to one leg. BAM! Another RKO. But Orton wasn't done yet. The Legend Killer teased a Hangtime DDT from the top rope (oddly enough) then turned it into a third RKO. BAM! After about a half-minute, Orton stood up the incapacitated Michaels, and hit a fourth RKO. BAM! The cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! It was over. It was almost like a nightmare, but it was over. The boos rained down as soon as Chioda signalled to ring the bell. Here is the call from Ross and Lawler:

KING: I don't believe this! What just happened?

JR: ORTON WINS! ORTON WINS!

KING: Orton has won?!

JR: YES, MY GOD, IT'S OVER! LORD, IT'S OVER! WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT, RANDY ORTON IS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION!

The confusion of Lawler and the screams of Ross is often remembered as one of the pair's best calls. JR also made it clear that Randy Orton is now a three-time world champion (his August 1997 WWE Championship win and his November 1998 ECW Championship win). As if it wasn't enough, the new WWE Champion attacked Michaels after the match, who was about to be helped up by trainers. JR yelled for someone to help when Orton set up in the corner. BAM! The Legend Killer used the same vile, remorseless punt on HBK that he used on Cena earlier this month. Rebecca burst into tears while Michaels was put on a stretcher, fitted for a neck brace, and wheeled away. Next stop: Fountainpen Hospital. Meanwhile, Orton raised up the WWE Championship to a disgusted D.C. crowd while repeatedly yelling, "I AM THE KING!" JR took off his headset and simply slumped back in his chair, unable to even make sense of the matter. Final result: Randy Orton def. Shawn Michaels to win the WWE Championship (RKO)

How does the "Age of Orton" commence the third time around?

Does Kane turn face, or does he make amends with Big Show?

What ideas and intangibles will The Rock bring to the table as the new SmackDown! General Manager?

Who challenges Tommy Dreamer for the ECW Championship in two weeks?

All questions will be answered in my next story, Judgment Day 2000. I guarantee you will NOT be disappointed!


End file.
